My Pink Heaven
by Kal Kally
Summary: Hiei confesses his love in a rather weird way. Yaoi. Hiei/Kurama.


MY PINK HEAVEN

MY PINK HEAVEN

-*-

****

Author: Kal Kally

Rating: PG13

****

Pairing: Hiei/Kurama

****

Summary: Hiei reveals his love to Kurama in a little weird way. 

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! From Hiei, Kurama to the house. Oh yes, I own the hug paintbrush and pink curtains decorated by red pigs!

****

Feedback: Please.

****

Warning: This story is yaoi.

-*-

"Kaasan, I'm home!"

Kurama's cheerful voice rang through the house, only to be followed by unbearable silence. Worry started to squeeze his heart. What if some terrible thing happens to my mother, he thought. Shiori was usually at home at this hour and the door wasn't even locked. 

Kurama dropped his school bag and searched desperately all over the house for his mother. Nonsensical thoughts formed in his not-very-lucid head. Maybe a vigorous robber had sneaked into his house and taken her away for a ransom. Maybe she was cooking and made a boiling pot of soup pour on her. _Ooopppps I gotta find Kaasan quickly_.

There was a noise in the kitchen. Kurama rushed to it like an enraged horse. The kitchen door was pulled violently, making a strident noise that might even wake up the dead. Shiori was sitting by the table, peeling potatoes. Surprisingly, her ears didn't catch the noisy sound.

The redhead sighed in relief, angry with himself for his worrying for nothing. Thank God, his mother seemed to have no sign of wounds on her body.

Suddenly, an odd scene got into his eyes, maybe along with dust, too, as he began to rub his eyes frantically. Oh yes, Shiori was peeling potatoes. But she threw skins into the pot and peeled potatoes into the filled dustbin. Some superfluous potatoes fell on the floor.

Kurama closed the gap between him and his mother and asked hesitantly. "Kaasan, are you OK?". Shiori seemed to unnotice. Kurama waved hands in front of her eyes. "Hello, is any body there?" 

Shiori dropped the knife she was holding and looked at Kurama through startled eyes. "Oh, Shuichi-kun you're home", she said with strange high-pitched voice. Shiori left the chair and opened the cupboard to take a cup. Grab a jar that had a word "Salt" printed on it, she poured the content into the cup and finally filled the cup with tea. "Shuichi, have a drink?"

Kurama sweatdropped. Sure, there must be something responsible for his mother's absentmindedness. He asked in an anxious tone. "Kaasan, you're acting strange. What happened?".

Shiori gazed at Kurama for a second with an odd face. After an eternity, she spoke. "Is that short boy with spiky hair your friend?" 

An ice bolt suddenly blew the Youko's heart away. _Don't tell me Hiei had scared Kaasan, _he thought_. He wasn't supposed to let Kaasan know his existence._ "Yes. What's about him, Kaasan?"

"He's really a monster." Kurama nearly fainted hearing his mother's statement. His mother knew! _Oh Hiei, I'm gonna killing you_. "You should come to your room and have a look." Shiori spoke, that odd mien still didn't left her face.

Shiori didn't need to say twice. "I'll take your advice", Kurama murmur. He kissed his mother on the cheek and stormed out of the room. Soon, footsteps can be heard on the stair, along with Kurama's angry voice. "Hiei, what have you done?" Shiori was left in the kitchen. She sat down and shook her head. "If I met that boy one more time, I may have a heart attack." Shiori raised the cup to her lips and immediately choked out.

Pushed the door open, Kurama stopped dead on his track. God, his room was turned in to a mess, a PINK one! Before the pink-glassed window were pink curtains decorated by red pigs (!). Every piece of furniture was covered with that rosy color. There were pools of wet pink paint on the floor. On the vase, stayed some sloppily arranged roses, lit by pink neon light. The walls and ceiling were being painted with turbulent rosy and red patterns.

However, the most frightening thing was a boy dressed in rosy clothes stood with his back face the door, holding a huge paintbrush. The boy turned towards Kurama to reveal Hiei's face smeared all over with pink paint. Kurama pointed a finger at Hiei, stammered some unheard word. He fainted.

Hiei came nearer to the fox and bent down. He mumbled something about stupid fox and drag Kurama to the pink bed. After settled his friend on the bed, Hiei continued his artwork.

Just when Hiei just finished, Kurama stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hiei's caring face. But this caring part couldn't seep into his dazed brain while the weirdness part did jump into his eyes. So Kurama screamed and passed out again. Hiei's face was unreadable. "And he could slash bunches of starkly hideous demons into pieces in a second calmly like walking in the street", he murmur in disbelief. Hiei suddenly smirk. "Poor you, fox. This could only make things easier for me."

Later, Kurama woke up. At first, he only cracked an eyelid and then both. Seeing Hiei now clean face and his normal black clothes, he gasped in sheer relief and groaned. "Oh Hiei, I have just had a strange nightmare of you and some stupid pink costumes".

"Oh, really?" Hiei lifted his eyebrows in amusement. Things were getting more and more exciting! 

"By the way, what are you doing here?", Kurama asked, taking a glance at the scene around him. Immediately, he froze, realized that it was not a dream at all. Pink and red spots danced around him mockingly. The redhead seemed to get fainted again soon, only to receive some gently slaps on his cheeks.

"You're not going to get away this time that easy, Fox." Hiei smirked.

Get away? Kurama thought in confusion. Then quickly regained his normal calm facade, he sat up. Kurama grabbed the Fire demon's shoulders roughly and began to shake him violently. "Hiei, why have you done all those THINGS to my room?"

"More resplendent this way." Hiei dryly answered only put the Youko into further wrath. Kurama nearly screamed in rage. "You have no right. It's not YOUR room. It's MY room. How did you dare to turn it into a mess like this." 

A cold bucket of water poured op top of Kurama's heart as Hiei bowed his head and said. "I had thought I considered you as my friend." Were Kurama just dreaming or was resentment heavy in his voice?

__

Oh great. Now it turns out he's blaming me for shouting at him. Kurama didn't know what to do except cursing his mishap. "I'm sorry, Hiei. Please don't be serious. I'm just feeling a little shock, you know. Your decoration for my room is great. Really." The youko desperately tried to console his comrade. 

"I know I'm only the Forbidden Child." Hiei said, his eyes seemed not to focus on anything. "No one has ever wanted to love me. All my childhood was full of sadness and pain. I used to see the world only through a black veil" 

Kurama winced. Hiei's words sent the poor Youko to the mud of guilty feeling. He cursed himself for getting angry with the Koorime in the first place. _Sure I hurt his feeling. Great, Kurama. He only wanted to give you a surprising gift and you fling mud at him. _Kurama desperately wanted to hold the lonely Fire demon and erase all his sadness by the burning fire of his own love. Sure, Kurama has always had a rush on his companion. But he knew for sure that Hiei didn't feel the same and might ran away if he pushed him too much. So Kurama reacted the only way he knew. He apologized like a maniac. "I know I'm not good, Hiei. Please don't be mad with me. I'm terribly sorry."

"Don't be sorry" Hiei spoke softly. "Those days are gone. Yes, my life had been like in a dark tunnel but one day, the black veil through which I looked into the world was changed into pink one." 

Kurama blinked, confused. He couldn't make out where this odd conversation would lead him to. "Hiei, are you under some spell?" Kurama asked hesitantly. 

"Shut up!" Hiei growl softly in his throat, though not angrily. In the instance of a blink, Kurama found himself lie flat on his back with his arms above his head. Both of his wrists were trapped under Hiei's left hand. Hiei bent down to place his lips upon the other's delicious lips almost forcefully. The other gasped, giving him chance to slip his tongue into Kurama's warm mouth. 

They broke the kiss. Hiei smirked and looked down into the other's still dazed eyes. "Have anything to say, fox?" Kurama however was too stunned to say anything. "It seems I turn you on so much that you're speechless." Hiei snorted. His hold didn't leave Kurama's wrist yet. The Koorime's words were like soft breeze on Kurama's skin as he gently bit Kurama's earlobe. Hiei's free hand yanked Kurama's shirt open and it immediately flew to the floor. His own black cloak and shirt soon followed.

Kurama gulped. Hiei's tongue now traveled across his bare chest, enjoying the salty taste of the redhead's satin skin. Although Kurama had dreamt of this moment for a while and the Koorime's aggressive action had aroused him, he still wasn't sure if they're doing the right thing. Everything happened too fast.

The Youko started to struggle against Hiei's iron grip. "Stop, Hiei", he hissed, trying to ignore the hot desire that shot through his veins.

Hiei raised his head and snort. "Why? Have any reason?" 

"We shouldn't..." Kurama murmured. Hiei smirked. "Intend to tell me you don't want me? While your eyes and body demand something else?"

Kurama blushed fiercely. "I do want you but....". Hiei's words cut him off. "Then shut up". The Fire demon's lips captured Kurama's in a passionate kiss again.

The door opened.

Both Hiei and Kurama turned their heads to the door. "Oniisan, do you know what happened to Kaasan?" Hatanaka Shuuichi 's voice was anxious. "Oni..." It seemed that the boy had noticed the very pink state of the room. "What the hell did you do to your room, Oniisan?" The boy turned to the bed to ask his brother. 

And found his flushed half-naked brother pinned in the bed under another MAN, also half-naked. 

The world danced before Shuuichi's eyes. They drifted close. Shuuichi's head met the floor with a thump. His face had the mien of some one had to go through something that was too shocking. To speak in short, he fainted.

"God, you've started a mess, Hiei." Kurama cried out. "We should check my brother."

However, Hiei's grip on the fox still remained. "He can wait." The Koorime growled dangerously as he continued his exploring on the youko's body. 

Kurama signed and gave in. "Well, I guess if I can't get out of this, I'd better enjoy. By the way, Hiei, why did you paint my room pink?" His heart skipped a beat as Hiei answered. "Because it matches your red hair and rosy lips." Watching the youko cheek turn pink again, Hiei said. "And it matches your cheeks' color perfectly, koibito..."

"You call me koibito, does that mean you love me?" Kurama asked seriously. Hiei didn't answer. Kurama heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Please, Hiei, I need to know."

Hiei kissed him gently. "Of course I love you, stupid fox." 

"You will never regret?" Kurama whispered.

"You said too much, koibito" Hiei's eyes flickered as he thought of something. He smirked. "As you never stop gave me stupid question, I think I should shut you up." His hand slipped into Kurama's trousers. 

The fox's slowly-turn-normal face turned into absolute crimson again. "Hiei!" he hissed.

"Kurama, I will never regret because I finally have found.." 

Kurama's pink uniform trousers joined his clothes on the pink floor of a very pink room. Hiei's words were the last words could be heard in that room before it filled with sounds of kissing and panting.

"...my Pink Heaven".

End.

Kal.


End file.
